


Publicity

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Sappy, dogs in sweaters, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: A short, sappy, fluffy Sabriel fic.





	Publicity

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Sabriel Holiday Exchange; my ~~victim~~ match was @Holydean, who wished for three things: A sappy, domestic AU, fluffy Sabriel, and Sabriel + dogs in cute sweaters. We only had to grant one wish, but these wishes didn't seem mutually exclusive to me, so...here you go, @Holydean! I hope you enjoy :).

Sam nudged open the front door with his knee, his arms laden with grocery bags. He hoped that none of the dogs would step under his feet as he kicked the door closed again and strode toward the kitchen, where he set the bags down on the counter. Only when he turned around did he witness the horror. Or cuteness. In Sam’s experience, they tended to be exactly the same thing. 

Their dogs—two pitbull mixes and a Jack Russel terrier, all rescues—were now clothed. In matching sweaters. In matching _rainbow flag_ sweaters. Sam felt his jaw drop. This was probably for the rally he and Gabriel had planned to go to this afternoon about the importance of using science to inform political discussion surrounding global climate change, but still… _this_ might be overkill, especially since it wasn’t an LGBTQ+ rally. 

“Gabriel!” he called, staring at the dogs, who were madly wagging their tails and trotting in circles around him while simultaneously advocating for awareness of the LGBTQ+ community. 

“Sam!” Gabriel came down the stairs two at a time, and nearly fell over in his haste—usually, Sam was the clumsy one. “Look what I did,” he said, gesturing proudly to the dogs and then to himself. Sam looked up, and sure enough, his husband was wearing his own slightly lumpy rainbow-flag sweater. Even worse, he was holding up what looked suspiciously like a fifth one.

“Gabriel, we live in _California,_ ” Sam said with just a trace of exasperation. “It doesn’t get cold enough for sweaters, even in January, and it’s still early December.” Seeing Gabriel’s face start to fall, he shook his head. “When did you make these?”

“While the cakes were baking,” Gabriel said, advancing on Sam with the other human-sized sweater. “Over the last couple of months. Here, try yours on. I hope I made it long enough.”

Sam sighed, but knew that there was no getting out of this, so he bent over and held his arms out so that his husband could help him get into the sweater. Even at a pro-science rally, they were going to stand out. Sam normally didn’t mind that too much, but as a lawyer, he _did_ have a reputation to maintain. On the other hand….if these sweaters diminished his reputation in anyone’s eyes…was it really worth caring about what they thought? It wasn’t as if he was in the closet; everyone knew he was married to a guy. And this _was_ California.

“Perfect!” exclaimed Gabriel as he finally allowed Sam to straighten up. He patted Sam’s chest—a little more than he really needed to in order to check the garment’s fit. “Turn around!”

Sam turned around, rolling his eyes while his back was to Gabriel. His husband regularly had too much time on his hands; it was one of many mildly annoying aspects of having a baker who made nothing but wedding cakes for a husband. “It’s really not that cold outside,” he half-protested again as he turned around. 

Gabriel stood up on his tip-toes to get into Sam’s face, and gave the exasperated man a sweet kiss. “Maybe not right now, Sam-jam, but the wind is supposed to pick up later,” he insisted. “Besides,” he added, starting to put the groceries away, “It’ll be like I’m draped around you, even when I’m not.”

“I don’t know,” Sam said playfully. “I think I need some more convincing.” He pulled a chair out from the dining table, and sat down in it.

Gabriel put a few groceries away in his usual haphazard manner that always made Sam wonder how he could find anything in the kitchen, and then walked over and sat down on Sam’s lap. “Convincing, huh?”

“Yup,” Sam agreed, putting his arms around his husband. Although they’d been married for several years now—since right after Sam got out of law school—they still loved being with each other, doing everything from snuggling to chilling to having sex. “I’ll need to hear a proper argument fit for court that avoids all the common logical fallacies.”

Gabriel groaned. “You know I’m not any good at arguments,” he complained. Sam kissed away his frown, though, so he rolled his eyes. “Fine. Um…the dogs like them.”

“Heresy,” Sam said immediately. “You can’t know what they do or do not like.”

“Fine—they haven’t tried to take them off, so they must not be too hot or bothering them too much.”

“Better,” Sam admitted. 

“And…the wind _is_ supposed to pick up today,” Gabriel said. “It’s unseasonably cold, for December in California.”

Sam snorted, but nodded, conceding the point. 

“More importantly…” Gabriel licked his lips. “Seeing you in it makes me want to do this.” He leaned forward to give his husband a very thorough kiss.

“Hmm. Your argument might have merit, after all,” Sam said once they broke apart, causing them both to chuckle. “But you’re still going to have to be more convincing.”

Gabriel huffed. “Fine. I’ll let you _mumblemumblemumble_ tonight.”

“What was that, dear?” Sam mock-demanded, running a hand up and down Gabriel’s back. 

Gabriel groaned. “If we all go to the rally in these sweaters,” he bargained, “I’ll let you make sweet, sweet love to me tonight. How’s that?” It wasn’t that Gabriel was opposed to making love or only liked rough sex. It was just that he felt more comfortable doing the latter (he was the first to admit that he might have some Issues) than the former. Sam usually had to do his own brand of convincing in order for Gabriel to agree to take things slowly and gently.

“There we go,” Sam said, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Gabriel’s nose. “ _That’s_ a good argument.”

“Can I put the rest of the groceries away, then?” Gabriel asked.

“Not quite. Come here,” Sam responded, pulling his husband close and giving him a long, slow kiss. Gabriel forgot about the groceries as he returned it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god! You’re _sooooooooo_ cute!” exclaimed perhaps the tenth person today. This one was a woman with short-cropped red hair and sparkling green eyes. “Can I get a picture?”

“Sure!” replied Gabriel, throwing an arm around Sam. The woman stepped back so she could get both the dogs and Sam in the picture, and snapped away with her cell phone. 

Sam was blushing slightly, unused to all the attention their little family was getting with the matching sweaters. Still, he aimed a smile at the cameras when necessary, showing off his dimples. He held the dogs’ leashes, while Gabriel had the ‘Trust Data, not Lore’ sign he’d made for the rally. It was complete with Gabriel’s rendition of Brent Spiner in both outfits. Sam had to admit, it looked a great deal like the actor. 

At this point, the rally’s speakers, which included the Governor of California, had finished talking. Now, everyone was starting to mingle. Sam and Gabriel had waved at Benny earlier when they spotted him, and he came over to give them great big bear hugs. “How’re y’all doing?” he asked, leaning down to pet the dogs. Benny was the owner of a very successful Cajun restaurant in town; Gabriel sometimes partnered with him when he held wedding receptions at the restaurant. 

Sam was listening to them talk about summer plans when someone tapped him on the elbow. He was used to that—most people couldn’t reach his shoulder. When he turned, he ended up looking down at a petite Asian woman. “Hello,” she said. “I work for the governor’s office, and he was wondering if you’d like to come get a photo with him? He spotted you earlier and loved your sweaters.”

Sam blushed again, but as a lawyer, he was not about to pass up the opportunity to network with the governor. “Sure,” he said. “Just give us a minute and we’ll come over.”

“Perfect. We’re right over there; my name’s Cassandra,” she said, pointing to a location that was still crowded. 

“Sam Winchester-Shurley,” Sam replied, shaking her proffered hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m a lawyer at Smith and Wesson in town and my husband here runs a bakery called Sprinkles.” 

“Fantastic. See you in a minute, then, Sam,” Cassandra said before she walked off. 

Sam turned to find Gabriel and Benny watching him. “What was that about, Cher?” Benny asked. 

“The governor saw us and wanted to know if we wanted our picture taken with him.”

“Oh, god, Sam-lamb, _please_ tell me you said yes. It’ll be a fantastic PR opportunity for the bakery,” Gabriel immediately pleaded. 

Sam laughed, and nodded. “Yes, I said we’d be over in a minute,” he told his husband.

Gabriel grinned widely. “I knew there was a reason I married you. Besides this,” he added, giving Sam’s ass a smack. 

“And here I thought you loved me,” Sam fake-pouted. 

Benny groaned. “Y’all are gonna give me diabetes,” he said. “My restaurant don’t need any more publicity, so I’m going to head back to the bus before there’s a rush. Have a good weekend,” he added, offering them a wave as he departed. 

“’Bye!” Sam called as Gabriel grabbed his hand and began to drag him over to where the politicians had set their tables out. From the looks of things, they weren’t the only family to whom the governor had extended an invitation, but judging by the excited way Gabriel was bouncing up and down, he either didn’t notice or didn’t care. The dogs, at least, were being well-behaved, letting passers-by pet them and generally acting like the adorable, friendly goofs they were. “Gabriel, we’ve met the governor before,” Sam told his husband. 

“I know, but this might end up in the paper!” Gabriel enthused. “If I can get them to say something about Sprinkles…” 

Sam threw an arm around his husband’s rainbow-clad shoulders. “You do know that we make plenty of money and you don’t really _need_ more customers, right?”

“I know! But the more there are, the more chances that I’ll be asked to bake an awesome cake. Like the T.A.R.D.I.S. one I made last year, or the teenage mutant ninja turtle one the year before.” Gabriel looked up at Sam with his amber-colored eyes, doing his best impression of Mikey, one of the two pitbulls (the other one was named Dean). 

Sam just laughed. “Well, if anything could get us enough attention to land your bakery in the paper, it’s these sweaters of yours.”

“Hey, don’t knock the sweaters,” Gabriel retorted. “After all, they’re getting you laid tonight.”

“Psh. Like I wouldn’t be getting laid anyway.” Sam’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he teased his husband. “Last I checked, we still do it almost every night.”

“Not the way you want,” Gabriel shot back at him, his own amber eyes twinkling. 

“The way _I_ want?” Sam asked, tone incredulous even though he was still clearly teasing. He handed the dogs’ leashes to Gabriel and then pulled the shorter man back against his front, wrapping his arms under Gabriel’s and around Gabriel’s chest. He then leaned down to whisper in the brunette’s ear. “Seems to me I recall you liking it quite a lot, too. When I kiss you all over as I undress you and you make those little whimpers. When I use my long fingers to slowly stretch you open and massage your prostate and you beg for more.” Sam placed a feather-light kiss on Gabriel’s earlobe, noting how red it was becoming. “When you start sobbing my name instead of screaming--“

“Okay, okay!” Gabriel was beet-red by now; Sam hadn’t seen him blush like this in ages. “Geeze. I like it too. Now shut up before I have to keep this sign in front of my crotch the entire time we’re talking to the governor.” Sam just laughed in response before taking the leashes back from his husband. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Gabriel didn’t just end up on the front cover of the politics section in the Sunday morning newspaper, holding hands next to the Governor while Mikey, Dean, and Raphael gave the camera classic doggy smiles. That did happen, but someone had also approached Gabriel with a camera as they were standing in line. As a result, their little family was featured on the local evening news. The segment discussed the rally, and Gabriel was shown explaining how he sourced the ingredients for Sprinkles locally in order to keep his business’ carbon footprint as small as possible. 

By Sunday evening, orders for cakes were pouring in, and Sam was helping Gabriel to organize them—Gabriel was good at many things, but organization was not one of them. By Monday, Gabriel had to call up Benny to ask if he could rent some space in Benny’s kitchen for the next few months. 

On the bright side, it looked like Sam’s husband was going to be _way_ too busy to make them all Christmas sweaters this year.


End file.
